dcfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Combat Vol 1 287
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Celeste Boyer * Marie Boyer Antagonists: * Nazi Commander * Unnamed Terror-Rocket pilots Other Characters: * French Schoolmaster Locations: * Skull Mountain, Vehicles: * * Nazi Terror-Rockets | StoryTitle2 = The Secret Hero | Synopsis2 = In the dense jungle outside of Da Nang, Vietnam, two G.I.s, Rory and Cal, crawl back to their lines after their mission to locate the enemy. Rory is spooked, his nerves shot by the constant fear of Cong snipers. Cal tries to calm him, but Rory finally snaps. Having had enough of the war, he gets up and runs. Everyone in his unit watches when Rory is mowed down by hidden Cong machine gun. The others open fire on the enemy, destroying the MG and killing the enemy Cong. A week later, Corporal Rory Smith is laid to rest a hero, posthumously awarded a medal for his bravery and sacrifice in deliberately drawing enemy fire on himself to expose the enemy position. Cal knows better, but vows to keep it a secret for the sake of his dead friend. | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler2_1 = Eufronio Reyes Cruz | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Corporal Rory Smith * Private Cal Supporting Characters: * Unnamed American G.I.s Antagonists: * Unnamed Viet Cong soldiers Locations: * Da Nang, | StoryTitle3 = Afghan Fury | Synopsis3 = East of Kabul, capital of Afghanistan, on the mountain slope of Sang-I-Masha, a tribe of Afghan rebels rush for safety from a Russian helicopter. Barak, the son of the Mullah leader Kunar, attempts to fight the approaching helicopter with a kite he has designed. Despite the others mocking him, he waits for the helicopter to get into range. The Russian pilot fires onto the kite, and the hidden grenade within explodes destroying the helicopter. Later, within the Mullah hideout in the caves, their leader Kunar is near death. With his last breath, he declares Barak to be his successor and lead the others in the fight against the Russians. Targhi, an elder rebel, challenges the leader's decision, but the others refuse to break with tradition. They learn of the approach of a Russian garrison, and the tribe under the new leadership of Barak mount their horses for an attack. From a distance, the rebels watch the Russian garrison, armed with a tank, move up the road. Barak has a plan to use the Russians own weapons against them. He send a cluster of three huge kites loaded with Molotov cocktails and bound with a single string aloft towards the Russians, planning to drop them when they're above, but a sudden wind tears the string from his hand sending the kites blowing out of control. The Russians spot them, and begin firing into their position. Without the kites, the rebels grab more Molotov cocktails and on horseback charge against the Russians and their tank. They are successful in destroying the Russians, and Barak learns his first lesson as leader. When guile fails, they must take courage into their own hands. | Editor3_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer3_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler3_1 = Angel Trinidad, Jr. | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer3_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Barak Supporting Characters: * Kunar * Targhi Antagonists: * Unnamed Russian Soldiers Locations: * Kabul, Items: * Various box kites * Molotov cocktails Vehicles: * Soviet T-55 tank | Notes = * In "Afghan Fury", Robert Kanigher states in the writer's notes that he had hoped to visit Afghanistan during his trip to the Middle East, but the Russian invasion in 1979 put an end to those plans. This tale "takes the journey for him". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}